Naruto's Realization of Love
by Zeromasuta
Summary: Naruto and Hinata arrive at the Hokage's. Lets see where this is going shall we. Finally it's up and going again. Sorry I took so long. Hehe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters in any way, shape, or form. (Sadly)**

This is my first story. Yea I know, people say that all the time and ask for nice reviews. But with me, be honest and tell me your opinion.

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage Head Monuments Wondering thinking about his fight with Pain. Wondering what his life would be like now that Pain is gone and that he knows how Hinata really felt about him for all these years. He yawned as he turned onto his side and fell asleep dreaming about his fight.

-Naruto's dream-

"Pain! I can't just stand here watching you destroy my village!" Shouted Naruto standing on top of the Boss Toad, along with the Boss' son, the Sage Toad Fukasaku and two other huge toads. Ma, Fukasaku's Wife Shima appeared and stood next to Fukasaku and Naruto.

"Tsunade!" Fukasaku said as he watched the Fifth Hokage stagger to her feet on the ground facing the six Pains.

"I…am the Fifth Hokage! It is my duty to stop any one that tries to harm this village or the people that live here!" she yelled to Pain as a member of the Anbu landed next to her trying to help his Hokage. Asura Pain leapt forward towards the weakened Hokage in an attempted to attack her, just to be stopped by Naruto and his Rasengan.

-End of dream-

Right at that moment Naruto awoke to when he heard someone calling his name. He sat up and looked around to find Sakura as she walked next to him and sat with him on the head monuments.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" said an exhausted Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. "I knew I'd find you here." She said with a smile as she hugged Naruto, who flinched thinking he'd get punched "Thank you for saving everyone and the village Naruto." He returned Sakura's hug and said "It's my nindo; I said I'd protect my village and my friends no matter what."

"H-how are you feeling N-naruto-kun?" asked a soft, timid voice. Naruto turned around and saw Hinata Hyuga standing there. Naruto looked down to the ground before speaking "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry for what happened." Hinata walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "I'll give you two some time alone. I hope you're feeling better Hinata." Sakura said as she walked away.

"Naruto, why are you apologizing?" Hinata said with a slight blush as she looked at her crush.

"Cause I let you get hurt, and for this." Naruto lifted his head so he was face to face with Hinata and he kissed her softly before looking away as he blushed a bright red. Hinata was breathless after Naruto looked away.

"W-why are you sorry Naruto-kun?" she placed a hand on Naruto's face and turned it back to her's. "I never noticed how you felt and when you said that I was so shocked I couldn't move." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry about the kiss." He stood up and started to walk away when Hinata grabbed his arm. "Don't be, I've loved you for so long. I couldn't help myself when I saw you lying on the ground in your fight with Pain. It's my fault I got injured." Naruto stopped and looked down at Hinata who had tears in her eyes from her statement. "Hinata, I never realized how you felt, and I feel the same way towards you." He said before kissing her softly on her pale skinned lips as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I love you Hinata Hyuga. I just never realized it till now."

How's that? If people like it enough I'll continue it into a few more chapters. (At first anyway.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters in any way, shape, or form. -sadly sniffles- **

**Naruto was sitting in his usual seat at Ichiraku Ramen. Still thinking deeply about the last few days, staring at his bowl of Miso Ramen. He sat there staring as if he just lost his closest friend all over again.**

"**Hey Naruto!" yelled a voice all too familiar to him. He looked up to see the waitress Ayame, the daughter of the stand owner, Teuchi. **

"**Are you ok Nar-" Ayame started to ask Naruto as Iruka walked in taking a seat next to Naruto. Iruka simply ordered his food as he glanced at Naruto.**

"**Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?" Iruka asked as he placed a hand on the back of his head when Naruto turned to look at him in a cold stare. Naruto stood and paid for his food and walked off towards his apartment.**

"**N-naruto-kun, you haven't even touched your ramen." yelled Ayame as she watched him walk off. **

**Just as she said that Teuchi's head popped out from the kitchen "What do you mean he didn't touch his ramen, you must be crazy-" Teuchi was cut off as his daughter grabbed the bowl shoving it in her father's face to show him. "Hmm, he must be thinking about what has happened the last few days."**

**Ayame tilted her head as she said "You mean the fight he was in a few days ago?" She looked at Teuchi with a face of pure confusion. **

**Teuchi sighed at his daughter and shrugged at her. "No, not that." intervened Iruka. Ayame and Teuchi looked at him as he continued. "In his fight with Pain he got pinned down to the ground and Hinata Hyuga jumped down to help him." He paused and took a deep breathe. "Naruto told her to get back but she protested saying she was going to stand her ground to protect her love."**

**Ayame stood there in shock before speaking "So she admitted to him that she loved him?"**

**Iruka nodded and sighed "He was more shocked than you are now. He feels guilty though, when she said that he was too shocked to protect her as Pain attacked her." Teuchi nodded in acknowledgement since he heard what happened from some genin that were helping rebuild the village.**

**-Back with Naruto-**

**All he could think about was the fact that he let Hinata get hurt. The one person that actually loved him for years, and he didn't even know it till just a few days ago. He sighed as he came to the door of his apartment and opened it slowly.**

"**NARUTO!" yelled a soft female voice. He turned to the street and saw the one person he couldn't look at in his current state of mind after what happened on the Hokage Head Monuments, Hinata.**

**He started to walk down the stairs as she walked up to him "Hey Hinata…" was all he could say as he stared at the ground.**

"**N-naruto-kun?" she said as she tried to look into his eyes as he kept turning away from her. She sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up at her.**

**He tried to control his breaking voice as he looked at her hand "I-I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I let you get hurt and I couldn't do-" He was cut off as she hugged him tightly.**

"**Stop saying that, it's not your fault I got hurt" she paused and took her hand off his shoulder as Naruto's gaze followed it to her face which was now in a blush as deep red as an apple. "I stood my ground protecting the one I love." She said with a smile trying to force her blush down a few shades, but failed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.**

**She heard Naruto start to cry on her shoulder before he looked at her. "Hinata, I'm sorry for a lot of things, failing to bring Sasuke back, failing in protecting the village, and the people in it. But mostly for failing to realize that you loved Me." He said as he returned her hug and kissed her softly making her blush even more.**

"**N-naruto-kun, it's thanks to you that I was able to finally show my feelings for you the other day." She sheepishly said in her unusually quieter than normal voice. Naruto looked at her with a puzzled look and scratched the back of his head.**

"**B-because of me, how is it because of me?" he said as he started to blush lightly looking at the young Hyuga heiress. She simply nodded and kissed him back as it started to rain.**

**She pulled away and looked at Naruto's open apartment door "I'll tell you after we get out of the rain."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto, Naruto comics, games, videos, or merchandise.**** –Sniffles and looks down sadly- Temes**

Naruto turned to close the door to his apartment as Hinata walked in but was stopped when she tightly hugged Naruto. Losing his balance, Naruto stumbled backwards onto his couch pulling Hinata with him. Hinata blushed and giggled as she fell on top of the blonde haired shinobi who was trying not to blush himself. Hinata stood up and walked towards the door and closed it looking back at Naruto.

Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen as he rummaged through his cabinets looking for something to eat. Hinata looked confused since she watched him leave the Ichiraku ramen stand. She slowly walked around the corner to peek into the small room and saw Naruto who was now sitting spaced out at the kitchen table.

-Inside Naruto's Head-

"Hey kit!" yelled a harsh demonic voice. Naruto looked up realizing where he was. The voice grew quieter as Naruto slowly walked to the cage door sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto's body.

Naruto stopped a few yards from the cage and growled at the fox. "What the hell do you want all of a sudden you bastard?" Naruto clenched his hand into a fist as he watched the yellow eyes of the Kyuubi.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to my favorite little prison." The fox said with a chuckle as he watched the young shinobi carefully. Naruto turned his back to the demon as he started to walk off.

"If that was all you wanted then why can't I leave, huh?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the fox staring him in the eye. Naruto chuckled "Unless you wanted to praise me for defeating Pain. Is that it, fox?"

The fox grinned at the comment and chuckle with Naruto, "Yes, maybe it is. What if I did indeed want to praise you?" The fox sighed as he watched Naruto. 'Damn, he's so much like the bastard that sealed me away in here.' The fox thought as he remembered Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. With that thought the fox let Naruto leave and return to the kitchen.

-Naruto's Kitchen-

Hinata was looking at the spaced out boy "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun." She looked at the floor hoping he would be ok. Hearing him yawn she glanced up at him and smiled. "A-are you ok, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan." He said with a smile before he paused and shook his head. "You're still here, but why? Most people would of left or freaked out if they found me like that." He nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his head wearing his fake smile.

"I told you before, I would tell you why I was able to show my feelings to you." She said as she sat in the chair next to his, placing her hand on his and she blushed. "It's because I love you that I was able to jump to your side when Pain attacked the village. And I was able to tell you that because you are a model Shinobi even if the villagers don't say you are." She smiled as she continued "I've loved you since the day we first met, the day you saved me from those bullies." She was cut off by Naruto when he kissed her softly.

Naruto breaking the kiss smiled as he spoke "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry I didn't realize that I loved you before now," Making her blush deeper as he spoke Hinata saw the honesty in his eyes. Hinata leaned forward to kiss him back as they heard a knock on the door. Naruto stood up as he grumbled walking to the door.

Naruto leaves the kitchen hearing the knocking become louder and more frequent "Hai, hai I'm coming, I'm coming." He shouted as he reached for the door knob. Opening the door he saw Kakashi. "Uh Kakashi-sensei why are you here?" he asked as Kakashi walked into the apartment.

"I'm here to deliver this to you." He said as he reached into the small pouch on his hip pulling out a scroll. "It seems that Lady Tsunade needs to speak to you." Hinata leaned her head out of the kitchen watching the two speak. "Ah and you too Hinata, yes I know you're there. So come out here and read this scroll with Naruto so I can go back to my book." Hinata nodded and walked out of the kitchen and stood next to Naruto, watching as he opened the scroll and started to read to himself.

-Tsunade's scroll-

"Naruto, I know you have questions about you're parents, as well as why you were never told about them. I would like you to come to my office by noon at the latest tomorrow. And bring Hinata with also; I know she's been trying to spend time with you after what happened with Pain. And you baka, I heard you finally realized she loves you. Signed, Tsunade the Fifth Hokage"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and nodding as he placed the scroll on the table next to the couch "I'll make sure to come by tomorrow, arigatō Kakashi-sensei." He patted Kakashi on the shoulder.

Kakashi smiled "Oh and Naruto make sure you're on your best behavior tomorrow, I get the feeling this meeting you have with Tsunade will be important, unless I'm wrong. But if I am why would she ask you to bring Hinata, hmm? I wonder what it could be about." Kakashi turned to leave as he walked out of Naruto's apartment "Anyway, I'll see you two later." He leapt up to the roof of the next building and out of sight.

Confused Hinata looked at Naruto "What was he talking about, the Hokage wants me too?" she was trying to figure out what she could have done to be summoned by Tsunade. "Um Naruto-kun, am I in trouble with the Hokage?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata who was pushing her index fingers together "No you're not in trouble with Baa-chan. But Kakashi-sensei is right, why summon you if she wants to talk to me about that."

Hinata was still confused as she looked at Naruto who seemed deep in thought "Talk to you about what Naruto-kun? What did the scroll say she wanted?" she tried to reach for the scroll to read it.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he grabbed her hand dragging her to the bathroom. "But for now you should take a shower, I'll wash your clothes for you." She nodded as a slight blush crept onto her face at the thought of showering in Naruto's house.

"But Naruto-kun, I don't even have any thing to wear while you wash my clothes." She said as soon as she realized she could be naked till her clothes were done drying.

"Ah, don't worry Hinata-chan, I have something you can wear till your clothes are done." He walked out of the bathroom and into his room, he rummaged through his dresser. "Ah ha, found it." He walked back to Hinata with an old shirt and a pair of shorts he thought would fit her. He handed her the clothes and smiled "Here you can try these on; if they don't fit I can find something else for you to wear."

Hinata slowly reached out for the clothes Naruto had in his hands and took them as he walked past her to the shower and turned it on for her. "You can use my shampoo to wash your hair, I hope you like lilies." He flashed her a smile and walked out closing the bathroom door behind him, leaving a blushing, shocked Hinata alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto merchandise (games, manga, videos, etc.), or any Naruto characters in any way, shape, or form. Damn it. **

**(I realized when doing this story I don't know what a ninja would have in his freezer or cabinets.)**

Hinata stood there with a slight crimson blush, "I'm taking a shower at N-naruto-kun's?" She asked herself as she looked down at the floor, her blush got deeper and redder at the thought. "Well I guess I should take a shower." She reached out towards the steady stream of water, sighing at the warmth. She started to unzip her jacket when she heard a knock on the door.

Naruto knocked on the door again thinking Hinata may be in the shower already. He turned to walk back to the kitchen when he heard it open. "Hinata-chan, what would you like to eat? I learned to cook when I was with Jiraiya-sensei." He smiled nervously waiting for her response.

Hinata started to think before she answered him. "I'm not really hungry Naruto-kun." She closed the door quickly before he had the chance the say anything. "He knows how to cook now?" she tried to whispered, but was heard by Naruto on the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare his food. Thinking of what to make he looked through his cabinets to see what he had. "Let's see instant ramen cups, noodles, tomato sauce, and mushrooms. Ok what do I have in my freezer." He walked to the other side of the kitchen and looked through his freezer and grabbed some beef.

-With Hinata-

Taking her jacket off she folded it and placed it on the edge of the sink as she started to pull her shirt off. As she lifted her shirt off, her breasts bounced in her bra. She kept blushing because she knew that Naruto was in the other room. Reaching behind her back she unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free as her nipples got hard when the cool air in the room hit them. Laying her shirt and bra on top of her jacket she gasped when she realized that Naruto would see her bra and panties, making her blush ever deeper. Trying to push that thought aside she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs and stepped out of them. She slid two fingers under the waist line of her panties and started to slowly slide them off and put them with the rest of her clothes. Shivering as the air brushes against her legs as she pushed open the shower curtain. Her body warmed back up as the water cascaded on her legs and back as she pulled the shower curtain closed. She turned towards the shower head to soak her hair as she started thinking how she would explain to her father why she didn't come home.

Her thoughts quickly went back to Naruto as she smelled the food cooking in the other room. Thinking of the one she's loved for so many years quickly made her blush again as she reached for the soap Naruto had. She smiled as she could smell lilies. "Who would have thought that Naruto liked lilies? I wonder what else Naruto-kun likes?" She smiled as she started to remember the dream she had the night before last.

-Hinata's Dream-

She was lying on her bed as she heard some one knock on the door as it opened. "Naruto-kun, why are you here?" she asked while she tried to cover herself up. Naruto smiled at the sight of Hinata in nothing but her sky blue bra and matching panties. Hinata suddenly remembered that she wasn't dressed fully blushed a deep blood red as Naruto smiled. Naruto leaned down and kissed her softly and slowly. He continued to passionately kiss her, for Hinata it seemed as time stopped. She whimpered as Naruto broke the kiss. Suddenly Hinata felt a rush of cool air sweep over her body as Naruto grabbed her cover and pulled it away from her. He kneeled down next to her and sighed in her ear softly, as he traced his hand down her back. He stopped just above the waist line of her panties and she blushed. "N-naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she asked while trying to break his embrace.

He simply smiled and whispered in her eye "I'm here to make love to you, Hinata-chan." He moved his hands down her back till he reached her ass and squeezed it softly causing her to moan in his ear. "I see you liked that, right Hinata-chan?" she looked at him in a full blush and nodded as he kissed her neck. He continued to squeeze her ass and kiss her neck as she moaned again. "Shh we don't want your father to come in here and find us like this, do we?"

Hinata nodded, unable to speak as Naruto kept making her moan as she tried to keep her voice down. Naruto stopped and smiled at Hinata as he laid her back on the bed and kissed his way down her neck and chest. He kissed each breast through Hinata's bra, making her nipples stand erect. He paused as he reached under her back to unclasp the bra. Freeing her breast he continued kissing them as she moaned. He looked up at her and smiled "Hinata-chan, this is just the beginning." He moved back down to her chest and started to lick her left nipple as he pinched the other one in his left hand, making Hinata squeal at the pleasure. He moved his hand down her navel and into the front of her panties. Caught by surprise Hinata let out a loud moan as Naruto started to rub her clit. Right at that moment Hinata snapped back to reality as she heard a knock.

-Reality with Naruto-

"Hinata-chan, are you done in there, your food is getting cold. You've been in there for an hour and a half, hurry up." He said as he walked back to the kitchen to get a drink. He heard the water shut off and looked around the corner of the wall to see Hinata standing in a towel behind the bathroom door.

"These shorts are too big and the shirt is too small for me to wear Naruto-kun." She poked her head out and yelled back at Naruto. He sighed as he went back into his bedroom and looked through the old dresser again, pulling out a set pair of pajama pants and a shirt.

He walked out handing the clothes to Hinata "Here try these then, if they don't I don't know what to do." He smiled and grabbed his clothes after Hinata walked out and got dressed into Naruto's old pajamas. He walked into the bathroom smiling "You still a place to sleep for the night, huh? You can take my bed. I'll stay on the couch, Night Hinata-chan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still in no way, shape or form own anything Naruto or Naruto related (aside from this story and I don't get paid to make it, but I wish I did. Oh and do ninja's have washing machines or hampers? We may never know.)**

As Naruto was finishing his shower he found Hinata's clothes on the floor in the corner and looked confused. "Whose clothes are these?" Naruto knelt down next to the small pile and lifted up the shirt and looked at it closely realizing who the clothes belonged to. "Guess I forgot Hinata was here, I should wash her clothes that way she has something to wear to the meeting with baa-chan tomorrow." He dried his hair and body then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked through his living room till he came to his bedroom door and opened it. He smiled when he remembered he let Hinata sleep in his bed as he lightly walked to his dresser and grabbed some clothes then walked out trying not to wake Hinata.

He walked back to the bathroom to get dressed and to pick up all the dirty laundry. Naruto decided to wash them tonight so he wouldn't have to do it in the morning. Turning around he put the clothes in the hamper and lifted it up as he left the bathroom. Walking back through his living room he wondered why Hinata didn't simply throw her clothes in the hamper. He shrugged to himself and quietly walked out onto his balcony where he hung his clothes to dry and sat the hamper down. He looked at the how bright the moon was and went back inside to get a bucket and filled it with water. Before he went back outside he slowly opened his bedroom door and saw that Hinata was still asleep. As he came back outside he sat down on a small stool and started to wash their clothes.

-The next morning-

Naruto was tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable on his old couch, when he sat up quickly and looked at the clock sitting on the table next to the couch. "11:30, why the hell didn't the alarm go off?" He ran to his room and opened the door quickly and found the bed empty. "And where is Hinata-chan?" He tried to calm down and walked to his kitchen where he found Hinata eating a breakfast of fruit and toast.

"Hinata, where did the fruit come from, and why didn't my alarm go off?" he sat down at the table opposite of her and reached for an orange.

"I woke up this morning and went to the store and bought you some fruit and bread." She smiled and took another bite from her toast.

"Ah, but you do know that I have a meeting with the Hokage is in 30 minutes, right?" He asked as he started to peel the outer layer of the orange off.

"Hai, I know that. Which is why I'm eating now." She smiled and finished her toast quickly then stood up and walked to the sink and washed her hands. "Then I guess you should hurry up Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama doesn't like it when you're late." She walked past Naruto and into the living room to get her sandals on.

Naruto quickly ate the orange and grabbed another one as he walked into the living with Hinata. "You do remember you were summoned by her too, right?" he asked while he walked towards the front door opening it as he slid his sandals on.

"Hai, I was trying reading the scroll earlier." She took it from the pouch at her waist and handed it back to Naruto who simply smiled at her.

"Then I suppose you'll find out who my mother and father were." He walked through the door way and waited for Hinata to come out so he could look the door. "Oh, and Hinata-chan here take this." He reached into his back pocket and took out an extra key to his apartment.

"Take what Naruto-kun?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and dropped the key into it. She looked at the key and seemed confused at why she had it. "Why are you giving me this Naruto-kun?"

"Simple Hinata-chan, cause I love you and want you to be able to come here anytime you need or want." His words made her blush and she couldn't help but smile as he continued. "Hinata, will you go out with me?" he caught her as she fainted before she hit the ground. "Should I take that as a yes?" he asked himself and lifted her onto his back as he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

-Outside the Hokage's office-

"Shizune, we're here." Naruto yelled as he walked down the hall to her desk. He sat Hinata down on a chair across from the desk and showed Shizune the scroll. "Baa-chan summoned me and told me to bring Hinata-chan too."

She nodded "And why is Hinata unconscious then?" She looked at Naruto who rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"Well uh, I sort of asked her out, and she fainted on my porch." He said nervously. To his luck Tsunade opened the doors to her office when she heard Naruto talking. She ushered him in as he went back to Hinata and lifted her back up onto his back and followed Tsunade in.

"So why is Hinata unconscious?" She bluntly asked him as he sat her down in one of the chairs and walked over to the Hokage's desk.

He took a deep breathe before speaking "Well you see, this morning my alarm didn't go off and I woke up at 11:30, and found Hinata wasn't in my bed, but in the kitchen eating instead. Then when we left I gave her a key to my apartment and asked her out. And this is the end result of that." He said as he looked over his shoulder at Hinata.

Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk to Naruto and patted his back "I see, so you finally asked her out." She smiled and smacked him across the back of his head. "BUT WHY THE HELL WAS SHE IN YOUR HOUSE THAT LATE, LET ALONE IN YOUR BED?"

Naruto rubbed his head and took another breathe. "I was at Ichiraku Ramen yesterday and while walking home when Hinata found me. Then it started to rain and my house was the closest so we stayed there instead. And our clothes were wet from the rain so I offered to wash them after she took a shower and I made dinner. When she was done we ate and I took my shower and found her asleep in my bed. I washed our clothes then I decided to lay on the couch and fell asleep." He sighed when he was finished and left out certain parts for his own safety.

She nodded and believed most of what he had told her. "Ok fine, don't tell me the whole truth." He watched her nervously and sat down hoping he wouldn't get smacked again. "But next time you try and bend the truth make sure it's not to me, ok? I know you and her were in the rain yes, but I also know you were kissing too."

Naruto nodded and took the scroll from his jacket pocket and handed it to Tsunade. "You sent Kakashi to my house yesterday with this scroll, what do you know about my parents? Who were they? Were they strong? And why tell me to bring Hinata along too?"

She sighed and looked down at him before moving back to her seat. "I'll tell you everything I know. Have a seat this could take a while."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Naruto merchandise (games, manga, videos, etc.), or any Naruto characters in any way, shape, or form.**

"Naruto, does Hinata know about you're guest?" Tsunade asked as she stood up and walked to the windows. "Well, does she or not Naruto?" she stared out onto the streets of the village watching ninja and civilian alike working.

"No, not yet, I'm afraid of what will happen if I tell her." He responded and looked down to the floor. "I just found her Baa-chan; I don't want to loose her over that."

Hinata woke as she heard Naruto answer Tsunade, "Loose who, and over what Naruto-kun?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Tsunade turned and looked back at Naruto, "You have to tell her if you really love her, Naruto." She walked back to sit at her desk when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in. How can I help you Iruka?"

"It seems more than a few of the civilians and ninja are exhausted, Hokage-sama." He said and bowed quickly, "What are we going to do? We can't ask any other villages to help ours, they may see it as a sign of weakness."

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, I know who can help. Why not ask Gaara, we all know he would." Naruto said before Tsunade had a chance to answer Iruka.

"Naruto, where did you get that idea?" Tsunade looked at him and asked calmly.

"Well, I uh figured that he would help us, since we've helped him countless times." He answered and braced himself thinking he was going to be smacked again.

"That's actually a good idea Naruto, and you are personal friends after all, just what I'd expect from the Son of the Fourth. You're a quick thinker just like you're father." Tsunade said and grabbed a scroll from one of the drawers of her desk "Iruka, I want you to send Kakashi, Sakura and Sai to the Sand. Take this and give it to Kakashi, dismissed." The Hokage said with a smile as she looked at Naruto and handed Iruka the scroll. "Hai, Hokage-sama and arigato Naruto." Iruka took the scroll and bowed before he left.

"Uh, arigato baa-chan, I didn't expect you to say that." He turned to look at Hinata who was stunned.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you're S-s-s-son of t-the F-F-Fourth H-Hok-kage, That Fourth?" She asked trying to control her stuttering.

"Hai, I just found out the other day when I talked to him actually." He replied sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"But I t-thought that h-he was dead?" she whispered with control over most of her stuttering.

"Uh, he is, it's just that, well I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. And when my father sealed him in me, he left a small amount of his chakra in the seal so that one day he would be allowed to meet me. And that day was when I fought Pain." He answered and looked back at Tsunade with pleading eyes.

"Hinata, in no way is Naruto the Kyuubi, he is Naruto, the numb skull you fell in love with. The son of the greatest Hokage this village has seen. He is merely a "prison" to the Kyuubi." Tsunade said and looked towards Hinata.

Hinata fainted from the amount of information she was trying to absorb and understand.

"At least she was in a chair this time." Sighed Naruto as he stood up and walked over to her. "I guess I'll take her to my place till she wakes up. Then I can try and give her a better understanding of what happened."

"I think that would be a good idea, Naruto. And don't worry she loves you to much to let this stop her. She'll understand you, and understand that you aren't the Kyuubi, ok?" Tsunade walked over to Naruto and helped him get Hinata on his back and smiled. "Oh Naruto before you leave the counsel wanted me to give you this scroll, they didn't tell me what it was for and so I left it alone, here." Tsunade tossed the scroll to Naruto who looked very confused.

"Arigato Tsunade-baa-chan, I'll be back after Hinata wakes up." And with that Naruto opened the door with his free hand and left without another word.

-With Iruka-

"Where could he be at this time of day? Maybe Sakura will know." He wondered aloud as he walked down the busy streets of Konohagakure as he jumped onto the top of a building making his way for the hospital.

"There she is." Iruka spotted her and landed in an opening between the villagers then started walking towards her. "Sakura, do you know where Kakashi is? I was told by the Hokage to give him this mission scroll for the three of you."

Sakura looked up from the person she was treating and shook her head "Last I knew he was with Guy somewhere. Try to bath house; I think Guy said something about who can stay under the water longest." And with that she walked off to see another patient.

"Arigato Sakura." He started to walk off when he saw Sai sitting in a tree drawing a bird. "Sai, do you know where Kakashi is? Sakura said that he and Guy went to the bath house."

"Gomen, I don't know, but I heard the same thing from some other people on my way here." Sai replied as the bird flew off.

Iruka looked up at him. "Who exactly did you hear say that, Sai?" Iruka watched as the teen jumped from the tree.

"I heard a few men walking from that direction talking about two ninja having a contest in the bath house." He pointed over to the new temporary building. "But Yamato may know more than I do, go ask him."

"I don't think that's needed, but arigato, Sai." Iruka nodded to Sai and leapt off towards the building as he heard people cheering from inside. "Why was I charged with doing this and not Naruto, it was his idea."

-Near Naruto's Apartment-

He was rounding a corner as he heard her waking up on his back "Hinata-chan we're almost to my apartment, I'll tell you everything once we get there, I promise." Hinata blinked a few times trying to remember what he was talking about.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'll always love you. No matter what or who you are." She said trying her best to bury her face in his jacket as he cared her. He simply smiled and kept thinking how he'd explain what happened 16 years ago.

* * *

For those of you who guessed right (like that was hard to do.) I give you this chocolate chip and m&m cookie.

For those of you who didn't even try, here's a cookie, but beware it's a diet cookie made with nasty splenda brown sugar with an after taste.


	7. Sorry guys

**Hey everyone, I uh sorta lost track of where I was going with this story. So uh haha, it'll be continued soon (I hope), I just need to remember where I was going with it. In the mean time I was going to start a new story. Have no worries, I will remember and continue this one some day soon.**


End file.
